<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dannato per amore by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538220">Dannato per amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pozionista dannato [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Furry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di Pwp con Piton protagonista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pozionista dannato [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lupo mannaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupo mannaro</p><p> </p><p>Severus mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva un dolore per tutto il corpo. Finì di svegliarsi, raggelando, all'udire un ringhio.</p><p>Un gigantesco lupo mannaro camminava a carponi avanti e indietro, ringhiando e sbavando.</p><p>Erano all'interno di una gabbia dalle grosse sbarre di zanne di drago, tutt'intorno vi era mangiamorte armati. L'ambiente era rischiarato dal bagliore delle loro bacchette e rideva dietro le maschere candide.</p><p>Piton strisciò in un angolo, era completamente nudo, si ritrovò a tremare, mentre altri mangiamorte lo ticchettavano con le bacchette.</p><p>«Mio signore» implorò. «Perché volete punirmi con la morte?» gemette Severus.</p><p>«Oh, no, Severus. Non morirai, non temere. Imparerai solo qual è il tuo posto» risuonò la voce di Voldemort da un punto indefinito nell'oscurità.</p><p>Il lupo mannaro ululò.</p><p>«Lu-lupin sei tu? Lupin siamo amici» tentò Severus, riconoscendolo. "Avevo detto a Silente che era pericoloso rimandarlo ‘al branco’. Ora lo hanno catturato".</p><p>Il lupo mannaro si avvicinò, annusandolo.</p><p>"Questa volta non ci sarà Potter a impedirgli di sbranarmi, forse è giusto così" pensò Severus.</p><p>«Severus, allora non mi ascolti. Vedi, i lupi mannari hanno bisogno di soddisfare tre necessità: caccia, e oggi ha potuto divertirsi con dei sangue sporco che fuggivano terrorizzati, cibo, divorando i suddetti e sesso…» spiegò il Signore Oscuro.</p><p>Severus scattò, cercando di scappare, il battito cardiaco accelerato.</p><p>Il lupo mannaro balzò e lo bloccò sotto di sé, Severus si divincolò a faccia in giù. Sentì qualcosa di umido gocciolare dall'altro su di sé, all'altezza dei glutei.</p><p>«Mio signore, non ne ricaverete nulla!» piagnucolò. Sentì il mannaro iniziare ad annusarlo. «Vi prego, non permetteteglielo. Lucius, diglielo!».</p><p>Risuonò la risata folle di Bellatrix, riconoscibile sulle altre.</p><p>Severus emise gemito piagnucoloso mentre gli Remus gli leccava le gambe, con il muso gli fece sollevare i glutei, e gli strofinava la lingua sull'intimità.</p><p>«Non ti conviene fare resistenza» gli spiegò Greyback. «Potrebbe decidere di sbranarti, altrimenti».</p><p>La schiena di Severus si inarcò bruscamente quando il mannaro gli poggiò le zampe sulla parte superiore della schiena, premendo la testa e il petto a terra.</p><p>Piton ululò di dolore, sgranando gli occhi, quando l'altro affondò dentro di lui, pugnalandolo con la propria virilità. A fatica riuscì a far entrare solo la parte finale del suo membro.</p><p>Sotto lo sguardo dei mangiamorte, Piton ebbe le convulsioni e si irrigidì in agonia.</p><p>Ad ogni spinta del lupo mannaro, Severus tremò, tentando di serrare i glutei, gemendo cercava di artigliare il terreno, spezzandosi le unghie sul metallo della gabbia. I singhiozzi rendevano confusi i suoi balbettii imploranti, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.</p><p>Il lupo mannaro gli artigliò la schiena, lasciando delle scie profonde e vermiglie.</p><p>Severus smise di lottare e si accasciò, durante le spinte selvagge il membro del lupo mannaro si era gonfiato. Il corpo veniva spinto avanti e indietro, inerte, dalla foga dell'accoppiamento.</p><p>Le urla di derisione esplosero, mentre il mannaro veniva dentro la vittima, inondandola di sperma.</p><p>"N-non avrei mai potuto dimenticare… il mio posto per voi folli… anche senza di questo…" pensò Piton, svenendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Il maestro di pozioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>Prompt: AMARP0RN: 5 p0rnfest: HARRY POTTER              Hermione Granger/Severus Piton, Di cicatrici e tatuaggi<br/>Pov first person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il maestro di pozioni</p><p>Devo essere impazzito, mi sono innamorato di una studentessa. Una ragazzina che potrebbe essere mia figlia!<br/>Sono un professore e come tale dovrei comportarmi. Agli occhi dei miei allievi non solo devo sembrare mostruoso, ma anche asessuato, o al massimo attratto da pozioni e punizioni per gli allievi indisciplinati.<br/>Il problema è che non posso evitare di vedere quanto ‘lei’ assomigli a Lily. Una nata babbana particolarmente intelligente, dotata in tutto quello che fa, volitiva e…<br/>Ogni volta che ho lezione con i Grifondoro e lei alza la mano, cerca la mia attenzione, il mio sguardo e la mia approvazione, ecco che i miei pensieri vanno alla deriva.<br/>Hermione Granger è sbocciata negli anni. Incompresa dai suoi stessi amici, ha mostrato una bellezza sfolgorante dal suo quinto anno.<br/>Ho sempre pensato che fosse assidua e diligente. Se non avesse frequentato delle cattive compagnie, l’avrei incoraggiata di più. Invece con loro tende ad andare contro le regole, a sprecare le sue doti finendo per rassomigliare a una saccente so-tutto-io.<br/>Sono stato insegnante di decine di maghi prima di lei, ma… Lei è entrata nel mio cuore, nei miei pensieri, non posso scacciarla dalla mia coscienza.<br/>Come posso desiderare ‘una bambina’? Come potrebbe lei apprezzare un mostro come me?<br/>Il mio naso è troppo grande, la mia pelle troppo pallida, mangio poco e dormo ancora meno, tutti non fallo altro che ricordare che i miei capelli sembrano unti per quanto li lavi.<br/>Non faccio altro che sottolineare i suoi errori durante le ore di pozioni per poter passare più tempo accanto a lei, fingendo di voler vedere come rifà da capo tutto il procedimento. Vorrei che eccellesse, che smettesse di preoccuparsi ed iniziasse a pensare con la sua testa, invece che asservirsi completamente a quello che c’è sui libri.<br/>Lo so che è interessata a Wesley, ma quel ragazzino ingenuo non la merita.<br/>Mi ripeto che lei non è Lily, ma la verità è che lo so. Lei ha delle doti uniche che fanno sanguinare il mio cuore.<br/>La vedo che ogni volta mi fissa e mi contorco dietro la cattedra, sperando che qualche allievo abbia bisogno di me. Non sono bello, non sono forte, non sono giovane, non ho niente da offrirle.<br/>Non posso fare a meno di pensare a tutto questo mentre affondo nella vasca da bagno riservata a noi professori. L’acqua è calda e si alzano delle grosse bolle colorate.<br/>Preferisco fare il bagno di notte per evitare interruzioni da parte di qualche collega. L’oscurità e il silenzio sono i miei elementi, in questi momenti nessuno può giudicarmi.<br/>Questo bagno è ampio e luminoso. Le vetrate decorate emanano luce propria, dando vita a riflessi blu, verdi e rossi. All’esterno cade la neve e si ode appena l’ululato del vento, in contrasto con il calore che arrossa la mia pelle.<br/>Mi sento inquieto, come se mi osservassero, probabilmente a causa dei sensi di colpa. Sicuramente non c’è stato veramente nessun scalpiccio di passi. O al massimo si tratta di qualche fantasma di passaggio, visto che non si vede nessuno.<br/>Chiudo gli occhi e socchiudo appena le labbra, infilò la mano nella schiuma bianca ed iniziò a darmi piacere da solo, cercando di non pensare alle spalle di lei, alle sue clavicole e a come dovrebbero essere i suoi piccoli seni. «Hermione» mi sfugge.<br/>Un fruscio, come di un mantello che cade mi fa irrigidire, ho il cuore in gola. Stupidamente il mio pensiero corre ai Mangiamorte e alla mia missione di spia. Non possono entrare a Hogwarts.<br/>Riapro gli occhi, scatto, allungandomi fuori dalla vasca per afferrare la bacchetta, ma il mio movimento fulmineo si arresta altrettanto bruscamente. Riconosco i piedi che ho davanti, alzò lo sguardo lentamente e vedo Hermione che si sta spogliando.<br/>Sono interdetto, non pensavo che il mio desiderio potesse arrivare a portarmi le allucinazioni.<br/>«Quindi è a me che pensa quando viene qui ogni notte? Sa, non volevo spiarla. All’inizio l’ho fatto per una cosa che mi ha detto Silente, penso non si fidasse di lei» mi dice Granger. I suoi denti sono candidi e perfetti, ricordo ancora quando ne aveva due un po’ più pronunciati, mi sembra ieri.<br/>«Cos…» tentò di dire, rendendomi conto pienamente di quello che mi ha detto. Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto come fa il vecchio mago a non fidarsi ancora di me?!<br/>«Poi non ho saputo resistere» prosegue la sua spiegazione la ragazza, come se non l’avessi interrotta.<br/>Completamente ignuda, scivola nella vasca. «Penso che all’inizio si trattasse di pena, lei era sempre ricoperto di cicatrici. Ogni volta che andava da Voldemort ce n’era una in più», la voce di lei sembra quasi vellutata, come un balsamo capace di curare la mia anima.<br/>La voglio come mai prima d’ora!<br/>«Signorina, questo è molto sconveniente…» tento d’interromperla per tornare alla ragione.<br/>«Poi è subentrata la curiosità. Lei non era come avevo sempre immaginato. Aveva dei tatuaggi…». Adesso sembra più decisa.<br/>«Se si riferisce al maschio nero…» provo nuovamente ad arginare il suo assalto.<br/>«Mi riferisco al giglio sulla schiena, a un paio di palmi sotto la nuca e a quello che si è fatto per coprire la cicatrice che le ha lasciato Fuffy».<br/>Sono completamente sconfitto. Con un filo di voce piagnucolo un: «Lo sa che rischio il licenziamento e lei l’espulsione?». La risposta non si fa attendere: «<br/>Allora diamogli un motivo valido», mi aderisce contro ed inizia a giocare con la mia intimità. Il mondo perde di senso, tutto esplode in una miriade di colori, posso solo abbandonarmi ai suoi tocchi e affondo, i miei glutei sbattono contro il bordo della vasca ed io affondo fino al collo. Per me esistono solo i movimenti delle dita di lei, mi ha in suo potere.<br/>Se questo è un sogno, non svegliatemi imploro mentalmente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I miei demoni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>Prompt: HARRY POTTER	Severus Snape /Sirius Black	Sirius cerca un modo per umiliare Severus ed alla fine lo trova… Dub-con. Prison sex.<br/>Possibile seguito di ‘Lupo mannaro’.<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUwJY6_M8RM; Severus Snape ~my demons~.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I miei demoni</p><p> </p><p>Severus Piton si appoggiò contro le sbarre di corno di drago e si rannicchiò su se stesso, la luce delle lampade illuminava la prigione. Il pozionista rabbrividì per il freddo, l’umidità gli pungeva le narici, osservando il prigioniero dalla parte opposta della gabbia.</p><p>«Sembri esserci abituato Severus. Questa è la tua residenza estiva?» lo punzecchiò Black.</p><p>«Non c’è nulla di cui divertente, patetica e primitiva forma intellettiva. Se non avranno ciò che ci avranno chiesto, ci uccideranno domani mattina» sibilò Piton con astio.</p><p>Sirius ribatté a tono: «Preferisco essere ucciso, mocciosus».</p><p>Il viso di Severus era in parte nascosto dai capelli mori.</p><p>«Al contrario di te, cagnaccio, io ho delle cose da fare. Per quanto mi venga da vomitare all’idea» sibilò, facendo una smorfia.</p><p>Black, gesticolando, ricapitolò: «Vediamo se ho capito bene. Se non voglio morire, dicendolo in modo volgare: io dovrei fotterti».</p><p>«Tu sei sempre volgare, Black» esalò Severus, si era creata una ruga esattamente al centro della sua fronte.</p><p>Black fece una risata roca, simile ad un latrato. «Ti ripeto che la faccenda è mortalmente seria» gli ricordò Piton, posando le braccia ossute sulle ginocchia.</p><p>«Se a Voldemort piace guardare mentre ti scopano, perché non lo chiede ai suoi mangiamorte?» ringhiò Sirius. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra sbiadì, notando l’espressione eloquente di Severus. «Non può essere. S…». «Smettila di dire sciocchezze. Ho sempre obbedito a qualsiasi ordine il Signore Oscuro volesse darmi» fu interrotto bruscamente dall’altro.</p><p>"Giusto, la copertura. Stava per parlare di Silente e dell’Ordine!" si rimproverò Black. «Io non dico sciocchezze, idiota untuoso. Non voglio fare sesso con te» disse secco, con espressione furente.</p><p>Severus fece ondeggiare la testa, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati. «Neanche tu rientri nella lista dei meritevoli per quanto mi riguarda, ma da cadavere avrei anche meno scelta» gli ricordò.</p><p>«Non penso che mi porgerai il culo con educazione» lo derise Black, allargando le braccia e mostrandogli i palmi delle mani. Piton gli rispose piccato: «Se è questo il tuo modo di porgerti, non mi stupisce che nessuna si sia mai innamorata dei tuoi modi. In qualunque modo vogliamo farlo, ho intenzione di farmi oblinare appena mi sarà possibile».</p><p>«Questa è già un’opzione interessante. Sempre che ci lascino andare» disse Black, incassando il capo tra le spalle.</p><p>Severus fece un ghigno di superiorità e gli rispose: «Non so cosa faranno di te, ma per quanto riguarda me so che mi faranno tornare a spiare il professor Silente».</p><p>Black considerò: "Intanto prenderemmo tempo. Magari potrei trovare un modo per scappare o potrebbero salvarmi. Severus, uscito da qui, andrà ad avvisare l’Ordine della mia sorte".</p><p>"Non voglio! Vorrei così tanto ci fosse un altro modo, dannazione. Le protezioni intorno alla cella sono troppo forti e sono disarmato. Senza o con la bacchetta non avrei abbastanza forza.</p><p>Fare sesso con ‘lui’ credo sia la peggiore cosa che potesse capitarmi! Però devo uscire da qui alla svelta, ‘il ragazzo’ avrà bisogno di me. In fondo non cambia davvero se è lui o un altro. Il mio cuore e la mia anima sono morti con Lily, sono un guscio vuoto che deve portare a termine il suo compito" pensò tetramente Severus.</p><p>Sirius gli si avvicinò e, accarezzandogli la gamba, lo guardò sussultare.</p><p>"Paura? Paura di cosa?</p><p>Non ha paura di morire. Per quanto io lo derida, ormai questo l’ho capito bene. Non ha mai temuto né un dissennatore, né un duello con un altro mago. Non ha desistito di fronte alla follia di fare il doppiogioco.</p><p>Eppure adesso è terrorizzato: dall’intimità, dall’essere toccato e accarezzato" rifletté.</p><p>«Sei mai stato baciato?» gli chiese e guardò i suoi occhi dardeggiare. «Mi stai per caso deridendo? Dopo quello che hai compreso…» biascicò Severus.</p><p>«Intendo consensualmente» lo interruppe Black, indurendo il tono.</p><p>«No, ma non siamo qui per dei dolci preliminari» rispose astioso Severus, iniziando a spogliarsi.</p><p>Sirius lo imitò, spogliandosi a sua volta. Si sentì dire: «Probabilmente avrai avuto molti amanti».</p><p>Ghignò e si vantò meccanicamente: «Nessuno insoddisfatto».</p><p>Severus disse ironico: Edificante. Come avrei passato la mia vita senza saperlo?»</p><p>"Sarà dura, lui odia me quanto io odio lui" pensò Black, lo raggiunse e gli fece scivolare una mano sul fianco, passandogli l’altra sulla nuca. Al tocco di quelle mani, Snape si contrasse e impallidì visibilmente.</p><p>«I tuoi capelli non puzzano. Allora sono così nonostante lo shampoo, pensavo che non te lo facessi» lo derise Black. Piton arrossì, ringhiando: «Insulso arrogante…».</p><p>Sirius gli tappò la bocca con un bacio, Piton cercò di tirarsi indietro, ma l’altro lo tenne immobilizzato, facendo scivolare la lingua tra le sue labbra socchiuse, muovendola avanti e indietro per stuzzicargli la bocca e la sua di lingua. Severus gorgogliò, sussultando al piacere che lo invadeva.</p><p>"Ha un retrogusto di vino, deve averne bevuto parecchio di recente. Non bacia male, forse un po’ troppo arrendevole dopo un po’, ma ha un bel sapore, oltre che un buon odore.</p><p>Chiudendo gli occhi, ignorando chi è e il naso orrendo che si ritrova, non è neanche male l’esperienza" pensò Black, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e succhiandolo</p><p>Severus riuscì a liberarsi e riprese fiato, boccheggiando rumorosamente. «I-idiota… Pensi che io abbia le branchie?» ringhiò.  «Pensavo che la tua titanica appendice nasale fosse in grado di respirare efficacemente» latrò Black in risposta. Abbassò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, pensando: Non pensavo mi fossi eccitato così tanto! Ci manca di sembrare un ragazzetto preda degli ormoni! Poi proprio per lui!".</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo e ghignò, notando l’eccitazione dell’altro. Piton, intercettando lo sguardo dell’altro indirizzato al proprio membro, borbottò: «Voglio farla finita il prima possibile». «Certo, come n…» iniziò a deriderlo Black.</p><p>Severus lo afferrò per le spalle e lo sbatté a terra, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, Black ribaltò le posizioni bloccandolo sul pavimento della gabbia sotto di sé. I loro corpi aderivano, le loro spalle si sfioravano e le loro cosce sfregavano.</p><p>«Lo so di non essere il signor Lupin, ma penso che per una volta io possa fare uno strappo alla regola» disse Severus.</p><p>Black boccheggiò, vedeva sfocato per l’eccitazione. "Cosa c’entra Remus, adesso?», Non voglio che parli di lui! Non adesso! Non in questa situazione, con quello che stiamo facendo!".</p><p>«Oh, ma voi due siete una coppietta sposata. Dovreste dichiararvi e ufficializzare la cosa una volta per tutte» rincarò la dose Piton. Black gli rispose: «Leggo una nota di gelosia, forse? Vorresti diventare la mia brava mogliettina al suo posto».</p><p>Piton ringhiò: «Ho voglia di prenderti a pugni». Sentì un dito dell’altro penetrarlo tra i glutei e serrò gli occhi, un’espressione mista di piacere e fastidio si dipinsero sul suo viso. Black lo ascoltò gemere e osservò le sue membra contrarsi. «Sai, andare a letto con un cane, fa di te una ‘cagna’» gli soffiò all’orecchio. Rise nel sentire l’altro urlare: «Bastardo!».</p><p>Piton gli morse con foga il lobo dell’orecchio, fino a farglielo sanguinare, con le mani gli strizzò i capezzoli, strappandogli dei gemiti di dolore.</p><p>Black gli bloccò le mani con le proprie e si piegò in avanti, iniziando a leccare il suo corpo smagrito: petto, pancia, lungo i peli dell’inguine e gli prese il membro in bocca, succhiandolo. "Ho sempre voluto umiliarlo e credo di aver trovato il modo" pensò. Lo sentì gemere sempre più forte e scese ancora, iniziò a leccarlo tra i glutei, sentì l’altro abbandonarsi, l’energia nelle sue braccia venir meno e gli lasciò le mani, afferrandogli i fianchi. Mosse la lingua avanti e indietro, sentendolo diventare sempre più umido.</p><p>"Troppo largo, troppo facile. Lui è il mangiamorte, ma sono io che mi sto comportando come uno dei suoi degni compari. Probabilmente sto dando a Voldemort lo spettacolo che cerca" si rimproverò.</p><p>Severus rabbrividì, con movimenti convulsi ad onda.</p><p>«S-scusa… Va tutto bene, concentrati solo sul fatto che è piacevole. Non voglio farti male» addolcì il tono Black, cercando di fare un sorriso incoraggiante.</p><p>«N-non… consolarmi…» esalò Piton.</p><p>Black scivolò dentro di lui, strappandogli un grido di piacere. «Hai ragione, mi piace Lupin, ma… lui è etero, come James. Nessuno dei due mi ha mai voluto» raccontò.</p><p>«N-non m’interessa… la triste storia… <em>ah… aaah… nhh…</em>» tentò di dire Severus.</p><p>Black deglutì a vuoto la saliva, le sue pupille erano dilatate e l’eccitazione gli faceva pulsare le tempie. Proseguì: «Tu… eri come Regulus… Ti odiavo perché mi ricordavi la mia famiglia».</p><p>«Io… non mi devo sfo-sforzare… per trovare cose da odiare… in te…» biascicò Piton. Con un gemito esausto, venne, sporcando entrambi di sperma.</p><p>Ci fu un applauso tutt’intorno.</p><p>"Non riesco a vedere i mangiamorte, ma ci stanno guardando, come immaginavamo" pensò Black. Si sforzò di venire a sua volta e ululò di piacere, mentre i versi dell’altro sembravano dei balbettii disarticolati.</p><p>Sirius scivolò fuori da lui e si stese al suo fianco, guardandolo assopirsi. Gli posò la testa sul petto, stringendolo a sé e ringhiò piano, trattenendo le lacrime.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Non sono l’uomo di Silente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>Prompt: HARRY POTTER	Bellatrix Lestrange/Lord Voldemort/Severus Piton	I preferiti del Signore Oscuro<br/>Non-con<br/>Possibile prequel di ‘Lupo mannaro’.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Hans Zimmer performs INCEPTION "Time" - The World of Hans Zimmer; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdYYN-4ttDg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non sono l’uomo di Silente</p><p> </p><p>«Severus, tu mi appartieni. Vero?» domandò Voldemort, facendo scricchiolare le ossa del suo lungo collo pallido.</p><p>«Certo mio signore» rispose Piton, in ginocchio ai suoi piedi gli baciò l’orlo del mantello nero.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro proseguì dicendo: «Perché mi sono arrivate alcune voci che dicono altrimenti».</p><p>«Mio signore, sono solo invidiosi della mia ceca fedeltà nei vostri confronti» rispose Severus, assunse un’espressione basita e si rialzò in piedi di scatto.</p><p>Voldemort gli puntò la bacchetta alla tempia e bisbigliò piano delle parole in latino, vedendo gli occhi dell’altro diventare grigiastri.</p><p>«Mio signore… Cosa mi avete fatto?» esalò Severus. L’altro proseguì l’interrogatorio: «Alcune voci mi dicono che sei l’uomo di Silente».</p><p>«Non è così» ripeté Piton, chiudendo la mente agli assalti dell’altro. Deglutì a vuoto, si sentiva accaldato.</p><p>«Sicuramente mi appartieni, ma hai permesso che ne dubitassero. Devi espiare soffrendo quel dolore» gli sussurrò Tu-sai chi all’orecchio, scorrendogli l’indice sul labbro inferiore.</p><p>Piton se lo morse e l’altro lo ammonì: «Solo io devo infliggerti dolore. Non farlo!». La prima parte della frase la disse con tono seducente, ma la seconda parte la urlo indispettito. Lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo alla bocca, spaccandogli il labbro che iniziò a sanguinare copiosamente.</p><p>Piton inghiottì, sentendo il sapore metallico.</p><p>«Ora spogliati» ordinò Voldemort.</p><p>Severus cominciò a denudarsi, tenendo lo sguardo chino, Voldemort lo osservò con interesse, piegò la mano con la bacchetta in modo innaturale e gridò: «Imperio!». Sorrise mellifluo, accarezzandosi la testa calva con la mano libera e lo spronò: «Più veloce! Non vedi l’ora di farmi assaggiare il tuo corpo e di provare ‘dolore’» .</p><p>Severus rabbrividì, sentendo una spirale di desiderio incandescente risalire dal suo bassoventre, sudore freddo gli scivolò lungo la schiena.</p><p>Con tono lussurioso sospirò: «Punitemi. Fatemi dimenticare la mia vita e i miei sbagli». Sotto lo sguardo attento dell’altro si spogliò completamente.</p><p>Voldemort lo condusse con sé in una titanica sala, tutt’intorno c’erano delle file di gradinate che salivano verso l’alto come in un teatro greco, al centro c’era una titanica gabbia. Voldemort lo condusse fino alla prigione e vi si chiuse dentro, le luci vennero spente e rimasero solo quelle di alcune lanterne. Gli spalti, dove silenziosamente delle figure prendevano posto, erano inglobate nell’oscurità e invisibili insieme ai loro occupanti.</p><p>Voldemort lo spinse contro le sbarre della gabbia: ricavata da corna e denti di drago. Lanciò un incantesimo per legarlo con corde di energia invisibile, Severus mugolò ritrovandosi imbavagliato.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro iniziò a morderlo, seviziando il corpo pallido dell’altro con i denti, incidendogli la pelle fino a fargli male e schiaffeggiandogli fastidiosamente i capezzoli.</p><p>«<em>Mmrmph</em>!» tentò di supplicarlo l’altro, Voldemort scoppiò a ridere notando che calde lacrime avevano iniziato a solcargli il viso.</p><p>«Sei vergine, vero? Troverò ancor più divertente il poterti deflorare di persona» considerò Voldemort con tono gelido. Gli spalancò le gambe e, leccatosi le labbra, puntò la bacchetta tra i glutei del sottoposto. Recitò una formula e Piton gridò: «<em>Mmmmmrmph! Nmph! Oh…Nmph</em>!», sgranando gli occhi. La fessura tra i glutei si erano dilatata, divenendo umida e pulsava, arrossata, il desiderio lo invase scuotendolo completamente.</p><p>Voldemort gli graffiò i polsi e le caviglie, lasciando che rivoletti di sangue sgorgassero. Rise selvaggiamente, punzecchiandogli il collo, lasciandogli dei segni più leggeri.</p><p>Le vampate che scuotevano il corpo di Severus lasciavano lo spazio al gelo pungente, in un susseguirsi di sensazioni.</p><p>Voldemort entrò dentro di lui, il corpo di Piton sussultava stretto dai viticci invisibili. Il Signore Oscuro guardò l’altro scuotersi nel tentativo vano di far scendere i suoi glutei, in modo da lasciarsi prendere, rimase immobile a guardare i suoi sforzi. Gli passò la mano sul viso bollente madido di lacrime e la leccò.</p><p>Si udirono risatine e borbottii. Voldemort iniziò a prendere l’altro selvaggiamente, quest’ultimo tentava di urlare nonostante la bocca sigillata.</p><p>Voldemort gli lesse la mente, udendolo supplicare: "Ne voglio ancora… ancora… ancora… Voglio essere suo ancora… Maestro, fatemi venire!".</p><p>Voldemort continuò a prenderlo con furia e gli afferrò l’intimo, facendolo venire. Si udì la cella aprirsi e chiudersi nuovamente e dei passi leggeri, seguiti da delle risatine isteriche.</p><p>Voldemort scivolò fuori da Piton, che precipitò pesantemente a terra a faccia in giù, gorgogliando.</p><p>Il Signore Oscurò guardò la sua Mangiamorte avanzare, il corpo ignudo dalle forme morbide.</p><p>«Oh, piccino… Sei così carino» cinguettò Bellatrix, rivolta a Severus, ridendo forte. I disordinati riccioli mori le ricadevano in parte davanti al viso, lei gli passò un’unghia aguzza sul sangue che scivolava dai suoi polsi e lo leccò.</p><p>Il corpo di Severus si era fatto rigido sotto quello ignudo di lei. Bellatrix gli strofinò i seni contro la schiena e sussurrò:</p><p>«Hai visto? Lui è così magnanimo che possiamo essere entrambi i suoi preferiti. Sei così fortunato ad avere le sue attenzioni». Iniziò a schiaffeggiargli i glutei già arrossati, fino a renderli gonfi e violacei.</p><p>«Continua pure tu. Mi raccomando, piacere e dolore all’estremo. Dobbiamo essere sicuri che non ci nasconda niente» ordinò Riddle.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Bellatrix divenne cupo e, con brillante furia omicida negli occhi, disse secca: «Crucio, puntando la bacchetta contro la nuca di Piton. Le urla di dolore di Severus furono bloccate dal suo bavaglio.</p><p>Voldemort ghignò, si piegò su di lei e la baciò con foga, lei ricambiò intrecciando le loro lingue. Voldemort la penetrò con un paio di dita e le diede piacere, guardandola contorcersi sulla vittima urlante. Ridendo fece scivolare fuori le dita e aprì la gabbia, chiudendoli dentro.</p><p>«Date un bello spettacolo» ordinò ad entrambi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moneta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>HARRY POTTER	Severus Snape /Sirius Black	Sirius cerca un modo per umiliare Severus ed alla fine lo trova…<br/>Warning: Non-con; mind-control; ipnosi; What if.<br/>Ispirato al prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 6. Pendulum.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moneta</p><p> </p><p>«Liberami!» gridò Severus Piton, cercando di saltellare sul posto, l’incantesimo lo aveva assicurato ad una sedia nella polverosa Stamberga strillante con delle corde invisibili.</p><p>Sirius rideva, facendo un verso simile al latrato, camminandogli davanti, con dei scatti nervosi. «Non ci penso proprio» gli rispose, indossava la divisa a righe lacera e sporca di Azkaban.</p><p>Piton scosse il capo, in un turbinio di corti capelli mori.  «Liberami, maledetto!» ringhiò e le sue labbra furono scosse da dei tremiti di fastidio. «Non vedo l’ora di vederti in mano ai dissennatori. Non mi perderò un singolo momento di quando ti baceranno». «Devo entrare a Hogwarts e tu mi aiuterai» gli rispose Black.</p><p>Piton gli rivolse uno sguardo altero, chiedendogli: «Cosa te lo fa credere?». La risposta fu: «Sai, per anni, rinchiuso in quella cella, privo di ogni felicità, tu sei stato uno dei punti fermi. La vendetta contro Peter da sola non bastava, in fondo anche tu sei responsabile della morte di James».</p><p>«Quindi ammetti di aver ucciso Minus?» chiese confuso Severus, pensando: "Sono anche responsabile della morte della mia Lily. Mi merito ogni castigo".</p><p>«Ho pensato ad un modo in cui avrei potuto umiliarti una volta riuscito a fuggire e credo di averlo trovato» si sentì rispondere. Con la faccia deformata dalla rabbia, sibilò: «Come se tu e i tuoi amichetti porci non aveste fatto altro negli anni di Hogwarts. Mi avete ben insegnato quanto la vita sia ingiusta».</p><p>«So che sei resistente alla leggimens e ai filtri d’amore» disse Black, giocherellando con la bacchetta di Severus. "Ora che l’ho disarmato, questa mi appartiene. Presto questo varrà anche per il suo padrone".</p><p>«Pensavo a un più classico veritaserum. Non hai detto che vuoi estorcermi informazioni?» domandò confuso Piton.</p><p>«Però ti sei sempre sentito troppo sicuro trincerandoti dietro le tue pozioni e non hai mai pensato agli artefatti maledetti» concluse Sirius. Estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un piccolo pendolo ed iniziò a farglielo ondeggiare davanti agli occhi. «Guardalo… Ad ogni suo movimento scava sempre più a fondo, nella tua coscienza… Sei tu a precipitare sempre più in basso, sempre più a fondo».</p><p>Severus fece una smorfia nauseata: «Vuoi ipnotizzarmi?  Questo è il tuo piano?».</p><p>«Ti senti più sonnolento a ogni oscillazione, man mano che vai che cadi sempre più in profondità, verso l’incoscienza. Sei così rilassato e concentrato solo sul suono della mia voce. Non ti importa più di niente tranne che della mia voce. Nessuno può comandarti in questo stato oltre a me. È bello sentirsi dire cosa fare, fa non è vero?» proseguì Black. Le spalle di Severus si rilassarono e la sua bocca si socchiuse, a fatica gli rispose: «Assolutamente… n-nh-no…».</p><p>«Osserva il pendolo, mio caro… Esiste solo il pendolo…». Black notò che Severus aveva serrato gli occhi e gli conficcò le unghie nel fianco. Il professore di pozioni sobbalzò e socchiuse gli occhi, quel tanto da poter intravedere una moneta antica, con un buco rettangolare al suo interno, assicurata ad una catenina formata da degli anelli a forme di manine. Si trovò ad aprire completamente gli occhi, stregato dal movimento ondulatorio dell’oggetto. Black proseguì: «Guarda come strega la tua mente, il tuo corpo e la tua anima».</p><p>«Come sei venuto in possesso di qualcosa di simile?» farfugliò Piton. «Un segreto della mia famiglia. Pensavi davvero che una megera come mia madre avesse potuto far innamorare perdutamente mio padre, fino a consumarlo di passione in giovane età, senza che ci fosse qualcosa dietro?» gli chiese Black.</p><p>Severus non riusciva a battere le palpebre. "C’è qualcosa di così affascinante nel modo in cui oscilla quella moneta oscilla pigramente nelle mani di Black". I suoi occhi seguivano ogni suo movimento ed iniziò ad ondeggiare anche la testa per assecondarlo. "La presa della mia mente sulla realtà sta venendo meno" pensò con aria sperduta, mentre il suo corpo sussultava sotto la lunga veste nera.</p><p>Black lo derise: «Sei più carino quando ti riduci ad un piccolo schiavo privo di cervello». Severus riuscì solo ad annuire. Sirius pensò trionfale: "Ottimo, la sua volontà è venuta meno, ha ceduto".</p><p>«Bravo, ragazzo» lo lodò, accarezzandogli la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli unti. «Sei così assonnato, ma al contempo così desideroso di essere ulteriormente ipnotizzato, vai ancora più in profondità e perditi nella tua coscienza più remota. Il pendolo non è più necessario. Le tue palpebre si stanno appesantendo, quindi potresti chiudere gli occhi per lasciarti completamente andare. Mi dirai tutto quello che sai di Hogwarts e, svelandosi i suoi segreti, gradualmente dimenticherai ogni cosa, compreso chi sei» proseguì l’incantamento.</p><p>«Non voglio più soffrire» gemette Piton, straziato. Black lo rassicurò: «Non soffrirai, sarai felice. Sarai così concentrato sull'obbedirmi che ogni altra cosa svanirà».</p><p>Piton obbedì e Black lo fissò concentrato, smettendo di muovere la moneta, memorizzando ciò che gli svelava della scuola, compresi i passaggi segreti.</p><p>«Voglio sapere gli orari del padrone del ‘topo’… Il Weasley col topo» lo incitò e Severus snocciolò le informazioni su Ron.</p><p>Black notò che Piton aveva le labbra rosse e le gote in fiamme a causa del desiderio. Sirius lo slegò e lo fece levitare sul letto, ve lo stese, mentre l’altro inizia a spiegargli ciò che sapeva del preside. Ascoltandolo, pensò: "Perfetto, non potrebbe essere ipnotizzato più profondamente di così, ma devo rendere l’effetto permanente". Lo spogliò completamente ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, l’altro gemette tenendo gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>All'inizio lo accarezzò delicatamente, man mano con sempre maggior vigore, mentre il membro del pozionista diventava più duro, fino a quando non fu bagnato di pre-cum e Severus emise un lungo gemito involontario.</p><p>«Ricordalo, anche dopo che ti avrò svegliato. Ti sentirai così ogni volta che dico la parola" ipnotizzato". Vorrai venire, ma solo io potrò concederti l'orgasmo. Ti desterai quando pronuncerò la parola" disincantato". Questi varrà per sempre da oggi, anche se sarai completamente sveglio. Non sarai in grado di ricordare le parole esatte da usare e non potrai dirtele da solo. Annuisci se hai compreso» gli ordinò Black.</p><p>Piton fece ondeggiare la testa su e giù, pensando: "Voglio così tanto che capisca quanto è profonda la mia obbedienza".</p><p>Black ghignò e aggiunse: «Non ti ricorderai di preciso cosa ti ho fatto e l’ipnosi. Saprai solo che sei completamente innamorato di me e che faresti qualsiasi cosa per me. Fece un sorriso simile a quello di un cane. «Vedi, io sono innocente e tu farai di tutto per farlo comprendere anche agli altri. Mi aiuterai ad ottenere il ‘maledetto Peter’ e ad avere la mia vendetta e desidererai solo essere il mio compagno fedele per il resto della tua vita». "Non pensavo che ottenere il completo controllo su Mocciosus sarebbe stato così eccitante".</p><p>Piton si limitò ad annuire con ancor più vigore, nonostante sembrasse profondamente addormentato.</p><p>«Ora, ogni volta che dirò ‘eccitato’ tu ti sentirai voglioso anche da sveglio e ogni volta che dirò ‘vieni’, qualsiasi sia la tua condizione, ‘verrai’» furono le istruzioni successive. Piton annuì ancora una volta.</p><p>«Bravo, piccolo» si congratulò Sirius. «‘Vieni’» fece la prova.</p><p>Severus venne, scosso da profondi tremiti di piacere che fecero tremare il letto a baldacchino sotto di lui. Sentì Black dirgli: «Bravo ragazzo. Adesso conterò fino a tre, ti sveglierai dalla tua trance, ricordando ancora i comandi che ti ho dato sotto ipnosi e non li dimenticherai mai. Uno, due ... tre».</p><p>Severus si guardò intorno confuso. «Cosa è successo?» domandò con la voce deformata dal panico, cercò di scivolare all’indietro sul letto col battito cardiaco impazzito e il viso pallido. Riconobbe Sirius e non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire, chinando il capo per distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>"Perfettamente convinto di amarmi" pensò Black, giocherellando con la moneta che teneva in tasca. Severus si mordicchiò un labbro, con aria impacciata.</p><p>«Sei… eccitato» soffiò Black.</p><p>Piton fu travolto da un’ondata di piacere e vide il suo membro svettante e, desideroso, iniziò a massaggiarlo, nel tentativo di far passare quella sensazione di bisogno. Più cercava di alleviare la sua eccitazione, più questa aumentava, iniziò ad accarezzarsi le cosce, spalancò le gambe e cominciò a dimenare il bacino su e giù.</p><p>«Per favore, aiutami, non riesco a pensare, ho solo bisogno, per favore» gemette con voce sempre più ansante ad ogni tentativo «Fa male» piagnucolò.</p><p>«Severus, credo di non comprendere» mentì Sirius con sguardo carico di lussuria. «Ho bisogno di venire, aiutami, ti prego» implorò il pozionista.</p><p>Black gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e guardò l’altro dimenarsi disperatamente sotto di lui.</p><p>«Vieni» gli sussurrò all’orecchio e Piton obbedì con un urlo selvaggio di liberazione.</p><p>Black pensò: "Divino, magari col tempo potrei insegnargli tanti altri comandi interessanti".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shampoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ispirato al prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 26. Fey.<br/>Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.<br/>HARRY POTTER	Lucius Malfoy/Severus Piton	Lascia che ti lavi i capelli<br/>Warning: Hypnotis; fata ipnotica; mind-control; non-con.<br/>Ispirato a quest’immagine: https://www.deviantart.com/somnefarious/art/Shampoo-860589127; Shampoo by somnefarious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shampoo</p><p> </p><p>Severus inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando la luce che aveva iniziato a brillare davanti a lui e cercò di afferrarla. Era completamente ignudo e immerso nella vasca con acqua calda e bagnoschiuma magico, da cui si alzavano delle bolle colorate.</p><p>Severus vi chiuse le mani intorno, intrappolandola e le socchiuse abbastanza da infilarci un occhio. "Sembra un folletto, ma brilla. Che sia? No, è impossibile. Non può essere una fata! Sapevo che il signore oscuro le avesse estinte. Forse ne ha tenute alcune per i suoi esperimenti?". La creaturina lanciava solo dei versetti striduli.</p><p>"Allora come fa ad essere qui, nel mio bagno? Non penso possa essere scappata" rifletté febbrilmente.</p><p>La fata iniziò ad emanare luminescenze di vario colore che si rifletterono nell’iride di Piton, la presa delle sue mani divenne meno ferrea e la creaturina volò fuori dalle sue dita. Si avvicinò al suo viso e spruzzò della polverina dorata, che penetrò nelle narici del pozionista, che batté confuso le palpebre.</p><p>«Cos-cos'è questo...?» domandò confuso.</p><p>La fatina schioccò le dita e dietro Severus apparve un portale e qualcuno ne fece capolino solo con metà busto.</p><p>«Sai, ho promesso di liberarla in cambio di un favore». Severus riconobbe la voce di Lucius, ma stordito, non riuscì a voltarsi, la testa gli pulsava e il suo corpo formicolava.</p><p>«Non preoccuparti di niente, non aver paura di tutto questo. Rilassati per me» disse Lucius e Severus biascicò: «Ri-rilassati ...?». Continuò a respirare la polvere, mentre per un attimo sul suo viso baleno un sorriso da ubriaco, i suoi occhi persero di colore e cadde in una trance priva di espressione.</p><p>Lucius agevolò l’effetto ipnotico con la sua voce: «Lasciati andare, amico mio. Naviga su una nuvola di beatitudine». Severus boccheggiò, facendo un verso simile a un ronzio.</p><p>«Senti il calore che scorre dentro di te. La polvere di quella piccola fatina ti rende felice, ti fa desiderare solo di obbedire» lo tentò.</p><p>«Cedi ai nostri desideri. Anche la piccola vuole vederti.</p><p> L'obbedienza è piacere» sussurrò imperterrito Lucius, allettandolo.</p><p>«Sì... mi sento così felice» sospirò Severus, accasciandosi nella vasca.</p><p>«Adesso dormi per noi, caro Sev» cinguettò Lucius. La fatina si era accomodata seduta su uno stipetto, facendo frullare le ali.</p><p>«Chiudi gli occhi e addormentati. Non fare più resistenza" lo lusingò.</p><p>"Non mi sono mai sentito così caldo e confortato. Sarei così felice a poter stare in questo stato per l’eternità" pensò Severus.</p><p>«Dormi, Sev. Dooormi» concluse Lucius, cercando di irretirlo completamente.</p><p>Severus obbedì, crollando incosciente con gli occhi aperti. «Lascia che ti lavi i capelli, tu da solo non sei mai stato capace» propose Lucius. Iniziò a fargli uno shampoo, i capelli neri di Severus si riempirono di schiuma e Lucius li lavò a fondo.</p><p>Severus stava con il capo leggermente reclinato in avanti e la bocca socchiusa, le braccia abbandonate inerti ai lati del corpo, con le nocche che sbattevano sul fondo della vasca e la schiena un po’ curva appoggiata alla superficie di ceramica. I suoi occhi erano spenti e un rivolo di saliva gli colò dalla bocca, riusciva ad articolare solo gemiti indistinti.</p><p>Lucius muoveva abilmente le mani, ordinò: «Chiudi gli occhi» e l’altro obbedì lentamente. Malfoy gli finì di lavare i capelli e li accarezzò, erano lisci e splendenti, oltre che umidi.</p><p>«Ora riapri gli occhi» ordinò Lucius e Severus ubbidì, l’altro lo fece alzare in piedi nella vasca, l’acqua scivolava sul suo corpo.</p><p>Lucius gli accarezzò l’intimità e sussurrò: «Sono stanco di vederti in mano a chi non ti sa apprezzare. Tu verrai con me, ti porterò in un posto sicuro, dove sarai solo mio».</p><p>Passò sempre più velocemente le mani sul suo membro, guardandolo eccitarsi.</p><p>«Ti laverò, ti pulirò e ti vestirò. Sarai sempre al tuo meglio».</p><p>Si voltò verso la fata e disse: «Hai eseguito il mio desiderio, ora puoi andare. Sei libera» e la fatina annuì e scomparve in uno sbuffo di luce.</p><p>Severus venne con un lungo gemito, rimanendo col capo prostrato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>